Christian Warner
Christian is a werewolf of the Lightwood Pack. She is a descendant of the Morningstar family. She is a True Immortal because she is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Christian Killian Matthias Warner is a alpha werewolf. She was born in 1987. She is the first child for Ian and Emma Warner. Her mother is a descendant of the Mikaelsson twins. Physical Appearance She has narrow gray eyes that are like wolf eyes. Her silky, straight, medium-length hair is the color of midnight and is worn in an impractacal style. She has a tomboyish build. Her skin is ivory. She has a short forehead and hollow cheeks. Like all werewolves , Christian's eyes turn yellow when she becomes very angry. Personality Christian is sweet and kind but sometimes has a bad temper, She loves art and photography and motorcycles which she and her dad both built together. Powers and Abilities Christian, being a angelic demon and werewolf, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a angelic demon, she possess immortality and flight because of her wings. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Lucy Cross Main article: Lucy Cross Family Relationships Greyson Warner Main article: Greyson Warner Category:Female Characters Category:Morningstar Family Category:Angelic Demon Category:Characters Category:Chimera Category:Darklighters Category:LGBTQ Category:Alpha Category:Prue Blood Werewolf Category:Werewolf Category:Protagonists Category:Morningstar Clan Category:True Immortal